


billdip smut oneshots

by Luna_is_baby



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_is_baby/pseuds/Luna_is_baby
Summary: smut oneshots, light bdsm in some chapters. most of it is just normal.
Relationships: BillDip - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper POV:

I've been wondering in the woods alone for 2 hours. I'm starting to get worried that I have gotten trapped in a time paradox again. I've decided to sit down on the soft green grass. I lean back on to the grass, feeling the soft blades push lightly against my skin. the breeze pushes my bangs up against the bill of my cap, exposing the birthmark on my head.

The lids of my eyes grow heavy. My limbs feel numb. I go into a dream like setting, it has swirls of blues and yellows. The world in my head is cold yet colorful. I reach for color intending to get a handful to figure out what it is. I shiver as I reach into it. The color seeps into my hand and down my arm. I cant recognize it at all. All of a sudden I wake up cold and all alone in the middle of a forest at the dead of night.

I begin to hear the rustling of foot steps all around me. I can't tell where the noise is coming from, I just hear an echo of footsteps and the movement of trees and bushes. Echoing high pitched laughter fills the air around me, drawing me in fear and wonder. All the noises bunch together and begin to grow louder and louder.

I shuffle backwards in what seems to be a tree trunk. My hands twist behind me to latch on to the moss covering the tree trunk because i'm filled to the brim with fear. 

All of a sudden thing come to a halt. Everything in eerily silent. I hear footsteps coming closer to me from all directions. I Squeeze my eyes shut in hope that it will make it all stop.

My chin rises up by the force of a gloved finger. my eyes are still closed refusing to see the truth of what is happening. another gloved hand moves my bangs out of the way to see my birth mark.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the echoing voice questioned.

I force my eyes open against the will of my body. What stood before me was a yellow haired man with a dashing yellow suit and a black top hat. I could feel blood rushing to my face. I bit my lip and tried to walk backwards, only to be reminded of the tree behind me.

"So, Pinetree, looks like your all grown up. How long has it been, 6 human years?"

I try to come up with a witty come back but nothing comes to mind. I shuffle uncomfortably and he takes his gloved hands off me. The moment he lifts his hands I slip away. I start running as fast as I possibly can. I hold my cap on to my head as I dash forward to make sure it stays on. I look back to see if he is following me. I see no one so I sigh in relief. As I am about to come to a halt I run into a tall figure. Before I fall down he catches me and then pins me to a tree.

"You really think you can outrun me kid? You got guts but they won't help you escape me." He said in a pissed tone.

He postions me so that both my arms are pinned above head and i'm lifted slightly off the ground. One of his hands are holding my arms above me and the other is tilting my chin upwards. I try to kick him but it has no effect. All I have done is made him irritated. 

"Look kid, I know your scared and shit but you need to calm down for your own sake." He says using his free hand to caress my side.

I shiver and blush rises to my face. I try to open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is a moan. fuck, I have made the situation worse.

"Your more sensitive than thought." he lifts up my shirt and toys with my nipple, making me squirm and moan under my breath. "And judging by the tent in your pants..." He presses his leg in between my thighs. "...you enjoy it." 

My erection grows as he toys with my nipple and rubs his leg against me. 

"God, just fuck me al-already!" I exclaim in a moan of ecstasy. I wrap my legs around him, grinding against him.

He picks me up pushes me to the ground. My legs are spread wide with my ass propped up into the air. My hands are under my chin that has been pushed to the ground. His hands are on each side of my ass holding it tight. he pushes his cloth covered groin against me rubbing slowly. 

He snaps his gloved fingers, then my boxers and shorts vanish. I shiver due to the lack of cloth. He shoves three of his gloved fingers into my mouth, lubricating it. My eyes roll back into my head as he makes me gag on his fingers.

"You're a little pine-slut, aren't you" he whispers in my ear. I shiver and moan out a response. He hums a satisfied hum and removes his hand from my mouth. he shoves a single finger in me. I tense up and a shiver rides down my spine. he places another in and moves them in a scissoring motion before curling them up inside me. I moan, squirm, and roll my eyes back in ecstasy. He places a third one in for good measure. 

He places his member at my entrance and shoved it in with much force. He doesn't stop and keep thrusting at inhumane speeds. I lose all composer. I go limp while he fucks me like a rag doll. I moan and and cuss under my breath. 

He starts stroking my member, with every stroke a wave of ecstasy comes over me. He hits my prostate and I yell i'm about to cum.

He stops before I can finish. He flips me over on to my back, my legs are spread apart but are in a kneeling like position. my arms are limp and laided above my head. my erection is throbbing with pre cum spilling from the top. sweat covers my body, it covers me from head to toe in exhaustion.

"Who would have known that pinetree was such a slut for dick?" I moan and try to slip back on to his member. he flicks my nipple making me whimper. He strokes me and then waits for me to calm down and then does it again, I hate being teased.

"Fuck j-just please finish m-me!" I scream.

He laughs and pulls me up on to his lap. I wrap my legs around him. He slips back in to me, making me moan in delight. I ride my way to an orgasim. He cums in me making me climax.

He gets up and snaps his fingers. My shorts and boxers appear back on. We straighten ourselves out and I try to stand up. by the time I turn around he's gone. I put my cap back on and head home


	2. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billdip smut, bill is top.

POV- dipper

I was eating breakfast with mable. She finished her Stan cakes and ran out the door shouting "I'll be back at 9". I sighed and put my half finished food in the fridge for later. I picked up my journal and walked sluggishly out the door. I was tired as usual. Yet I still forced my 18 year-old-self out the door. With my blue vest, blue hat, and cargo shorts. I walked into the forest.

I found a moss covered log ,and I sat down on it for a rest. I looked around for anything out of the ordinary, hoping to find something to write in the journal. I did not see anything so slumped over the log and took a short nap.

Only a few minutes in to my nap I was woken up by a gust of wind. I stood straight up and looked around. Then I caught a well dressed demon in the corner of my eye.

God dammit, it's that asshole again. I sat back down and asked him "what do you want now, asshole". He crept towards me in a sly like manner. He leaned down to my ear whispered "that's no way to greet a old friend". A shiver ran down my back. I stood up and defensively said "your not my friend". He smiled and said "what are we then." I grunted and shouted "leave me alone." I ran back to the house as fast I could to try to get away for him.

When I got to the house I looked back to see that bill was not there. I sighed in relief. I ran up too my room to go over what just happened. I slumped on my bed and thought about what he said to me.

A small flash back to when a shiver road down my back. Ugh, I thought. But then I stopped thinking and looked down at my pants, shit.

I had a boner. I panicked and tried to convince myself it was not because of bill. I thought to myself it could just be a random boner I get those all the time, right?

Once I stopped questioning myself I got to work on my problem. I slid my hand into my shorts as I always do in this situation. Rubbing up and down my shaft making my toes curl. Bill popped up into my mind while doing this. I shook the thought off and continued. I moved my hand up and down at a slightly faster then before, making me choke on my breath for a second. I could feel blood entering my face. Causing me to turn slightly red.

Then it all came to a halt when a voice came from the other side of the room. "Oh, what do we have here, looks like pinetree is having fun!".

I stopped dead in my tracks as I tried to realize what is happening. I tried to cover the scene up with my cover but to no avail, bill pulled then right off. He looked at me with menacing grin and said "what are you trying to hide pinetree?"

He pinned my arms above my head and put his legs between mine. He whispered into my neck "Want any help?". With a tomato red face and no dignity left I nodded. "Good" he said connecting his lips to mine. He forced his tongue in to my mouth. As he did that he also grinds against me.

I held in a moan, trying to be strong and show he had no effect on me. His tongue traveled across every part of my mouth before pulling back. My breath was at a quick pace due to the lack of air I got while he kissed me.

He stopped grinding. He reached down to my pants and dragged his finger across the bugle. I hitched my breath and squirmed for more touch.

He whispered under his breath "beg". Of course he's a narcissist, what did I aspect? I didn't want to give in right away so I kept quiet. But I did give in because my boner was hurting from the lack of touch. "Please.." I look away flustered and embarrassed. "Please, what?" Bill said with confident tone. I looked away and said "please.. touch- me B-Bill." "Touch what part of you pinetree?" So he is a sadist to, good to know. "Please touch...-ch m-...my dick...-k." I choked out with tears forming in my eyes from the pain in my member and the embarrassment combined.

He immediately palmed me causing me to release an unwanted moan. I bite my lip to prevent any other nosies from coming out. He reaches down into my shorts and stroked my member with his black glove causing me to shiver and bite my lip even harder. He lets go of my hands so he can pull down my boxers and shorts.

My hands fall down to my bed instantly grabbing my sheets. Bill slides my boxers and shorts down. Releasing my boner. He wraps his gloved hand around Me. I curl my toes, clench my eyes shut ,and bite my lip till it's almost bleeding.

Bill licks the tip and that single action almost causes me to come. He does it again but this time he swirls it around the top I let out a choked moan. I whisper "stop teasing me, Bill". He takes his hands if me and asked "tell me what you want me to do then, pinetree". "I want you inside me, Bill" I let out in shame, I can't believe I stooped so low that I'll allow my virgin self to do this.

"Okay then" he says leaving love bites on my collar bone. He sticks a gloved finger inside me, making me yelp a little. He moves it around a bit causing me to squirm. "Aaah..—ah" I moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. I nod signaling for him to continue. He adds another stretching me out even more. I bite my lip and nod. When the third finger went, in tears of pain and Ecstasy sprout in my eyes. He takes them out and I feel butterflies of nervousness in my gut.

He positions himself at my entrance. He slowly pushes in the tip. I pant a little and release a small drawn out moan. He pushes half of his member in. I tighten around him and moan loudly. "Someone's happy" he says cheekily. Between pants I say "fuck you". He says "no profanity" and pushes his full length in. I yelp and a tear falls down my face. I wait to get comfortable before signaling for him to move.

He moves back and forth making me moan and cuss all sorts of profanities under my breath. He speeds up a little. I hitch my breath and dig my nails into his yellow suit jacket.

I continuously moan and pant. He slams into my prostate. My face makes a lewd expression. He slams into again and again. I curl my toes and I shout "I gonna—" before I cum all over my shirt and vest. He cums shortly after filling me with a warm liquid.

He gets up ,puts his member back into his pants and says "well that was fun but I got to go do business stuff now!" He teleports leaving me a sweaty come filled mess.


	3. Party at the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut.

POV dipper

The loud music and smell of cheap craft beer are flooding the party in Pacifica's mansion.  
I can't believe Mabel forced me into coming here. I'm only 19 years old, I can't even drink alcohol yet. But that won't stop any of the other kids under 21 here. It's not like the cops will stop them, they don't do shit.

Mable is over by the table with alcohol on it. I think she's with Candy and Grenada at the moment. I can't really tell by the amount of people here. I'm starting to get a head ache from all the music and people. I decide to go to the attic to take a break.

The attic is filled with old paintings and other antiques. The moon light shines through the small window. It's kinda pretty in an ominous way. It takes me back to my room at the mystery shack. I sigh and sit down in front of the window. The moon light makes my skin a blueish color. The dust swirls around in the moonlight like stars dancing.

My thoughts come to a stop when a familiar voice says "Sick of the party yet pinetree?" I start hyperventilating and trying to hide myself. I chose to hide behind a large painting. "I know where you are sapling".

I try to sprint out of the room. Only to be stopped by the man in the yellow suit. "Don't hurt Mable or anyone else down there you monster" I said with anger and fear in my voice. "Calm down pinetree, all I wanted to do was come talk to you,"he says with his usual charming tone added in. "You never just come to talk there is always a evil deal attached to it", I exclaim. "I promise I only came here for you, let's make a deal I won't hurt anyone else at this party. As long as you don't tell anyone I'm here" He says while extending his gloved hand covered in blue flames." I reach my hand out and connect it with his. I'm probably gonna regret this.

He smiles and pins me to the wall. "What the fuck are you doing." I exclaim as I try to break free with no luck. "I said I wouldn't hurt anyone else, I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you. But I'm feeling nice today. I won't hurt you too bad," he says as he puts a leg between my legs dangerously close to my manhood.

As I'm about to scream for help I remember the deal. I close my eyes and brace myself for what's coming. He connects his mouth with mine in a gentle manner. While he explores my mouth he also unbuttons my white shirt. He disconnects from my mouth and starts sucking and biting my neck.

I let out a small whimper. He trails down my neck to my chest, his love bites leave a red and purple colors on my pale skin. He trails down to my stomach ,which is a more sensitive area making me whimper more when it is bitten and sucked on. By the time Bill reached right above my belt, he had covered me in red and purple spots. 

he stands straight up and flips me around so that my head and chest are against the door. "What do you want me to do now, sapling?". "I want you in me" I say while blushing a little too hard. "Good boy" he says with A menacing tone.

He unbuckles my belt and pulls down my boxers and black pants to my ankles . He puts a gloved finger in my mouth a tells me to suck. I do as I'm told. He pulls it away.He puts it inside me suddenly making me yelp.

I clench tightly in pain while whining and whimpering. "It will be easier if you relax" he says as he puts another one in me. I whimper and moan, as he spreads the two fingers apart and closes them again in a scissoring motion. He puts his other hand over my mouth to stop noise from slipping out. He slips the third finger in making me gnash my teeth and let out a muffled moan. He removes his hand and exchanges it for the tip of his member. Before I can make a noise he slams it into me.

I yelp and tears form in my eyes. He rocks himself back and forth. He starts jerking me off. A tear trickles down my face. But the stinging pain morphs into ecstasy and pleasure. I start making long drawn out moans into his gloved hand. I push my ass against him to make him go deeper. "Your more turned on than I expected, for a virgin" he chuckles.

Right then he hits my prostate. "fuck ahh" I pant and drool into his gloved hand. He hits it several more times before I curl my toes and come into his gloved hand. He spins me around again for a peck on the lips before vanishing. Before I can get up and dressed I fall asleep.

-the next day-  
I feel this intense pain in my ass. I remember what happened last night. I get flustered just thinking about what he did to me and the lewd noises I made. I pull up pants and buckle them shut. I go to button up my shirt and get a good look at the way he bruised me. Some of them are sore. I button up my shirt and go down stairs. Passed out people sleeping everywhere along with a messy place. I find Mabel among the bodies I pick her up and carry here drunken body to the car. Today's gonna be a long day...  



	4. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut :)

POV dipper

Hiding in a dresser at the age of 19 is hard. Mable and her friends are trying to put makeup on me. I sigh and peak out the key hole of the dresser.

I see Mable and her friends talking "Maybe he ran outside?" Mable said to candy and Grenada. After a few minutes of waiting to hear them running out the front door, they finally leave.

I trip and roll out of the dresser onto the floor. I get up and walk down stairs to make sure they aren't outside waiting for me. The coast is clear. I sneak out before they come back. I'm going to go to the woods for some peace and quite.

After walking for a bit and getting a few bug bites, I'm able to find it. A tree with huge stable branches to sit and do stuff on. I climb up the tree and sit there for a while. Out of no where I here giggling and screaming. I sigh and slump down into the bark of the tree, its the girls.

"Hi" a rather charming voice says. I panic ,where is that coming from? Than a yellow suited man appears in front of me. Panic and fear creep up on to me. I want to run away but I also can't let the girls see me. "Bad timing?" Cipher questions knowing damn well he got dipper right where he wants him.

"You know what you just did" I say. "Then you should be ready for what's about to happen," he says while playing with the zipper dipper's cargo shorts. "Bill, what are you doing stop!" I whispered. "You might wanna be quite they are right there" he says pointing to Mable gossiping with her friends.

Bill licks my ear seductively. I shiver and realize a boner is forming. "Stop not in front of my sister" I whispered angrily. But bill seems to not care or listen. he snaps his fingers and my shorts disappear. I gasp and try to cover up my manhood as best as possible. Bill pulls my hands away from my manhood. "Bill, you better not do what I think your doing". "But I am, and I will,"he says as he palms me lightly.

I want to kick him off the tree ,but that would mean the girls would find me in just my underwear.

I bite my lip as Bill touches me. Bill speeds up. He starts biting and kissing my neck. I let out a small whimper. "Good boy, do me a favor and keep making those noises" he says while leaving love bites on my neck.

I bite my lip to conceal my moans of delight. I really dislike how I enjoy this. How come this demon is able to make me a moaning mess.

While I was thinking bill pulled my boxers down to reveal my boner. I try to squirm away, but it did not work. He licked a strip on my manhood causing me to shiver and tense up.

He wraps his lips around my member making my eyes roll back into my head and nails dig into the tree bark. I let out a small drawn out moan

"What's that Noise?" Mable says. "Probably just a bird" says Candy. They all shrug and decide to go home and talk about boys. A sigh of relief swoops over me, that was close.

"Ughh.. ahhh..fuk.." I moan while Bill sucks me off. I release all the moans I had held in. "Not so bad. is it Pinetree?" Bill says once removing is lips from dipper. "Why did you stop?" I question

"I want you to finish it," he says. "In front of you?!" I says with blush creeping across my cheeks. Bill nods and I think what's worse having to walk back home through the woods with no shorts and a boner or jerking off in front of someone who already blew you off.

I reach down and start stroking my member. Butterflies of embarrassment flutter in my stomach. My face turns a light pick while Bill sits cross legged in front of me. I start to rub faster. A moan slipping out of me in the process. As I am about to come my toes curl and my eye roll back into my head and my mouth hangs open with a lust filled expression. I cum on my boxers and shirt

"Who knew you could be so lewd" he chuckles giving me back my shorts. Still flustered I look away in shame. Bill tilts my chin toward him. He gives he me a kiss before leaving and says "see later ,sapling". I put on my shorts and go home to take a shower.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

POV dipper

I am sitting on my bed with my laptop in my lap. I open up pornhub and start looking for stuff to jerk off to. All I see are crap quality videos and incest, ew. I continue to look through videos.

I give up and go to the search bar and type in 'gay'. Videos of buff men and twinks fill my screen. I stare in awe and then click the first one. It is a large muscular man kissing a smaller more flamboyant man.

I start to jerk off. With each stroke I fall deeper in to the video. I start forgetting everything around me. Small moans come from me as I get more into it. I start grinding against my bed. I bite my lip and imagine getting fucked. I let out a small moan. I get closer and closer to the edge. Pre-come starts to leak out of me.

Then I hear the taps of a shoe. I shut my laptop and I see Bill fucking cipher at the foot of my bed. fuck. "Naughty sapling" he says, sending a shiver down my spine.

"W-what do you mean," I say while timid yet horny. "You could have asked for help you know, but you didn't and selfishly did it all by your self. You will be punished for this."

Right when he finished talking I felt something cold on my wrist and ankles. I look down to see blue chains on me. I try to escape, only making them tighter. He laughs softly in my confusion.

I bite my lip and try to conceal the raging lust in my shorts.

Bill strides over to my bed and crawls towards me. I was stuck in the position I was in before, sitting up against my head board with my legs spread apart.

He sets my lap top aside. He sits in between my legs and gets to work with his black gloves. He puts his hands at the bottom of my shirt. he begins to drag his hands up my rib cage, taking my shirt with it. He stops when he gets to my chest. He starts to toy and play with my nipples. I struggle to move away from him due to the chains holding me to the bed.

My face heats up a little and I let out a soft moan. I can't believe I just did that. I'm really just going to allow myself to be played with by a demon. He whispers into my ear

"you are such a pineslut aren't you? I would being willing to bet that you enjoy this. Even after I tried to kill you, you are still turned on by me! You even moaned and I bet I can make you do it again."

He takes his hands off me. He leans down to my neck and starts to leave love bites on my neck. He drops down to my collar bone and starts to bite a suck around there.

I try to hide my moan by biting my lip because I don't want to prove his point about me moaning again and being a pineslut.

He takes is gloved hands and starts to drag them up and down my sides. I shiver in pleasure and out comes a small whimper.

He takes his hands off me. He sits back and stares at me. I want his warm touch but I don't want to beg. The chains stop me from touching him or myself. I just sit there up against the head board of my bed. I start trying to grind my ass against my bed. I finally come to the conclusion that I have to ask him. I Look over at him and see he is wearing a shit eating grin. I sigh at defeat. "God just please fucking touch me!" I shout out of frustration.

He laughed and said "you tried to prove that I had no effect on you and where did that bring you? Back to me. I even turned you on with all your clothes remaining on." His voice echoed a little.

He went back to pleasuring me. He released the chains on my ankles and pulled me up on to his lap. I wrap my legs around him. He pushes me against the head board and releases the rest of my chains. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He uses one hand to hold the back of my head and the other to toy with my nipple through my shirt. He leans in for a kiss and I don't allow him in. He pinches my nipple through my shirt. My mouth pops open with surprise.

He uses that to his advantage and lets himself in. He licks every part of my mouth. My eyelids flutter in ecstasy. He releases his mouth from mine.

I could feel him losing control and becoming a bit overwhelmed with lust. He takes both of his hands and grabs my ass. He squeezes my ass to get a reaction out of me. I yelp quietly, not satisfied he pulls down my shorts and takes them all the way off of me.

He pushes me down to the bed into a missionary position. He grinds against me. I finally gave up and moaned into his chest. He finally removes my boxers.

He puts three of his fingers into my mouth. He stares at me as I suck on his gloved fingers. He smiles and says "your adorable, so innocent. No wonder your still a virgin." He removes his hand from my mouth. I look to the side and blush, I am not adorable or innocent.

I feel his finger enter me. I tense up and my breath hitches. I relax and he puts another in. He curls it and then twists it. I dig my fingers into the cloth on his back. He adds another and I let out a small whimper. Once I got comfortable he removes his hand.

He placed himself at my entrance. He pushes his tip in. I tighten my grip around him with my legs. He pushes farther in. My mouth opens up to moan but gets closed by Bill. He makes out with me sloppily while pushing himself all the way in.

I whine into his mouth. He starts to move slowly. He speeds up a little. He stops kissing me to leave more love bites on my collar bone. I moan openly from ecstasy and pain. He starts to go harder struggling to not let his demon lust take over. I moan slightly louder than before. He rams into me unable to stop him self. He hits my prostate. "Fuck!" I scream, pant, and moan.

He hits it over and over and over again and again, unable to stop. I'm a moaning mess I just keep repeating his name and cussing under my breath.

Finally he climaxes into me. He finishes me off by ramming into me a few more times. I go limp and pant heavily.

"Well, that was fun. I'll see you in a week to make sure your behaving well. He snaps his finger, my shorts appear back on and he vanished. I lay back down on my bed and go to sleep.

-the next day-

I wake up and I feel like my insides have been beaten up. I try to remember what happened. Then it all comes back to me. I dash to the restroom to look in the mirror. Purple and red bites, from my neck to my waist. Some of them are sore.

All I can remember is Bill ramming in to me. I feel so dirty just thinking about it.

I walk sluggishly down to the kitchen. "Have fun last night, kid?" Ford says. I look around to see nobody else is here. "You're lucky I was the only one here." He said in a tired voice. "Oh, sorry about that..." I say awkwardly. Ford looks up from his book at me. "Holy shi- who ever that was they tore you up" he exclaimed. "He sure did". I chuckle to myself.


End file.
